Reginald Roundshield
| languages = Common | reckoning = DR | dob = 1463 | dobnotes = (winter) | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | rules = }} Reginald Roundshield, nicknamed "Little Arr Arr", was the son of Citadel Felbarr's Captain of the Guard Reginald Roundshield Sr. He was in fact the re-incarnation of Bruenor Battlehammer of the Companions of the Hall. Description Reginald looked the same as in his previous life, meaning he had blue eyes and red hair, though of course as a dwarfling he had no beard. Growing up, Reginald was angry and rebellious, blaming Moradin for not allowing him to go to his proper rest in Dwarfhome. However, his epiphany that he could potentially return to help his people as the 13th king of Mithral Hall changed his attitude somewhat, although he decided loyalty to his people was more important than loyalty to his friend, Drizzt Do'Urden. However, an encounter with his cursed friend Thibbledorf Pwent reminded him of the importance of friendship and he felt bad for his initial decision to abandon Drizzt. History Citadel Felbarr Upon Bruenor Battlehammer's death in 1462 DR, he arrived in Iruladoon with the rest of the deceased Companions of the Hall (Catti-brie, Regis, and Wulfgar). They were given the opportunity to be reborn on Toril in order to help their last living companion, Drizzt Do'Urden, through a trial that would occur twenty-one years later. Although overjoyed to be reunited with his daughter, Bruenor was a bit dismayed at not being able to have his final rest in Dwarfhome. However, he decided to be reincarnated and returned to Toril as Reginald Roundshield. Reginald was born to Uween and Reginald Roundshield Sr. (nicknamed "Arr Arr") in the winter of 1463 DR in Citadel Felbarr. The family lived in a house made of stone in an upper level of the citadel. He was blessed as a child in the name of the god Clangeddin Silverbeard. When Reginald was but a lad, his father was killed by orcs while out on patrol. From a young age, Reginald trained with his battleaxe to regain his former skills in combat. Because he remembered his former life, he was far more skilled with weapons than other children of his age but he sullenly held back his abilities. After his trainer, Murgatroid "Muttonchops" Stonehammer, discovered he was holding back, he was advanced to work with dwarflings several years older than him. In 1472 DR, King Emerus Warcrown witnessed an angry Reginald in a practice battle and promptly assigned him to the town guard to train him and teach him humility. In 1478 DR, Reginald was badly injured outside of Citadel Felbarr while saving his companions from an attack by orcs and a giant. After he recovered, he was granted a valor wish by King Warcrown. He wished to go to Mithral Hall (he claimed he wanted to train under the Gutbuster Brigade in honor of the hero Thibbledorf Pwent ) and then asked for for a keg of gutbuster (ale). At the end of Ches 1479 DR, he went as second guard under his mentor Ragged Dain on a caravan to Mithral Hall. Journey west At Mithral Hall, Reginald learned of the trouble orcs were causing in the Silver Marches and reconsidered the wisdom of the Treaty of Garumn's Gorge that he had made in his previous life. At that time, however, Reginald had an epiphany: the current king of Mithral Hall, Connerad Brawnanvil, was not seen as a very strong leader, so perhaps it had been Moradin's plan all along for Reginald to return as King Bruenor Battlehammer. He resolved to travel to regain his former stature, unite the Silver Marches, and become the 13th king of Mithral Hall, even if it meant he had to abandon Drizzt. By 1483 DR, Reginald had traveled to Neverwinter, where he served as a mercenary to the Neverwinter garrison under the name of Bonnego Battleaxe (a moniker he had used in his previous incarnation, only this time he was posing as that Bonnego's son). He obtained a map of Gauntlgrym's location from the human Deventry, elf Vestra, and halfling Whisper and headed there with them. Whisper was killed when he sat on Gauntlgrym's throne, and the other two were killed by drow vampires. Reginald was saved only by his old friend Thibbledorf Pwent, who had become a vampire. His encounter with Pwent convinced him of the importance of loyalty to his friends, and he resolved to return to give Pwent his proper rest after aiding Drizzt, as he had originally promised. Return to Icewind Dale Reginald attempted to enter Icewind Dale with a caravan in Marpenoth 1483 DR, but he was turned aside by an early storm. He wintered at a farmhouse outside of Luskan, leaving in Alturiak 1484 DR. After some difficulty, including an attack and subsequent injuries, he made it to Kelvin's Cairn by the spring equinox, where he overheard Ambergris, Afafrenfere, and Effron discussing Drizzt and Artemis Entreri. He found his old companions just as Catti-brie was healing Drizzt's fatal wound. The Companions of the Hall were reunited once again. Appearances Novels * The Companions References Category:Dwarves Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Citadel Felbarr Category:Inhabitants of Luruar Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Rauvin Mountains